


Golondrina

by LenorePendragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Kyoya le comenta a Dino que planea tatuarse una golondrina, no le dice que Yamamoto tiene una. D18/8018</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golondrina

Golondrina

Cuando Hibari le dijo que planeaba ir a tatuarse, Dino no puedo evitar abrir la boca y fruncir el ceño, demostrando lo sorprendido que estaba. Incluso la pluma que sostenía resbaló de su mano.

¿Hibari? ¿Con un tatuaje? ¿De verdad?

Unos segundos después y notando la creciente molestia del Vongola, se obligó a recuperar la compostura y preguntarle qué quería tatuarse, mientras aprovecha para levantar la pluma e intentar regresar a su rostro la expresión alegre que tenía siempre.

-Una golondrina – contestó, paseando la mano distraídamente sobre el antebrazo del sofá en el que Dino dormía cuando la carga de trabajo era terriblemente pesada.

-¿Una golondrina? – frunció el ceño de nuevo, para desesperación del otro.

-¿Tengo que repetir las cosas dos veces?

-No, no. Es que no me entra en la cabeza.

Hibari hizo entonces ademán de levantarse, y Dino supo que lo había fastidiado.

-¿Por qué una golondrina?

-Principalmente, significan lealtad y fidelidad.

-Hasta donde sé, eran los marinos quienes se tatuaban golondrinas.

-Porque también significan la intención de volver a casa, por más duro que esto sea.

Hibari se levantó y dio un pequeño paseo alrededor de la oficina. Levantó la tapa de un contenedor de cristal y extrajo un par de dulces de naranja. Se llevó uno a la boca, y conservó el otro entre los dedos, para luego acercarse al escritorio del rubio y ponérselo entre los labios. Dino aceptó el ofrecimiento y abrió la boca, aprovechando para sacar la lengua y lamer los dedos de Hibari.

-Deberías tatuarte también mi nombre, Kyoya. En la cadera.

-El día que lo haga, tú tendrías que llevar collar y correa, Haneuma –Hibari se recargó entonces contra el ventanal que estaba detrás de Dino, cruzando los brazos. Desde ahí podía ver a Yamamoto, perdiendo el tiempo.

-Lo haría. A cambio de que tú lleves un "Dino Cavallone" en el brazo, como los marinos –bromeó, girando un poco su silla.

-No lo creo.

-Oh, vamos. Yo me tatuaría tu nombre si me lo pidieras.

-No lo hagas. Podrías arrepentirte –respondió Hibari, agachándose sobre él. Sus rostros quedaron separados por milímetros.

-No creo que sea el caso, Kyoya –Dino sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para besarlo –. El sabor a naranja te queda bien.

Hibari se sentó sobre sus piernas, paseando las manos entre el dorado cabello del Cavallone. Entre besos, el Haneuma le preguntó dónde planeaba ponérselo.

-En la clavícula. Del lado izquierdo –contestó el guardián, sintiendo los labios de Dino pasearse por su cuello, mientras que con las manos le aflojaba la corbata y desabotonaba los primeros botones de la camisa.

-¿Aquí? – dijo, mordiéndole.

-Justo ahí.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después, Kyoya salió de la oficina, y Dino se quedó sentado tras el escritorio, pensando. Satisfecho. Supuso que Hibari por fin reconocía que su relación era algo valioso, y sonrió, concentrándose de nuevo en la pila de documentos que tenía enfrente.  
Afuera, Yamamoto esperaba recargado en su auto, con Kojiro revoloteando a su alrededor, acompañado de Hibird.

-¿Listo?- preguntó sonriendo, mientras el guardián de la nube se acercaba a la puerta del copiloto.

-Vámonos –Kyoya entró al auto, seguido por las aves, que se posaron en su hombro.

Yamamoto entró al auto momentos después, metiendo la llave del auto en la ranura. Se inclinó sobre Hibari, dándole un beso ligero para después acomodarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sabes a naranja –dijo, encendiendo el motor.

-No eres el primero que lo dice hoy –comentó, sonriendo. Yamamoto rio.

-Estoy seguro de que seré el último –aseguró el guardián de la lluvia, mientras atravesaban el portón principal de la mansión Cavallone.

Hibari no pensó en contradecirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> No tienen idea de cuánto tiempo llevo intentando escribir. No esto, si no escribir en general. Así que tampoco se imaginan lo feliz que me hace terminar esto, con más de 500 palabras y todo. Agradézcanle a Mihael, que es un osom beta y así.
> 
> 8018 BECAUSE OF REASONS. Porque no he podido escribir algo decente, pero ya me habían pedido algo donde Yamamoto y Kyoya se quisieran de verdad, y yo accedí porque igual ya estaba planeando algo así. En fin, no esperen mucho.


End file.
